


"John Wick versus Mike Banning"

by duneline



Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [16]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), John Wick (Movies), Lucifer (TV), Olympus Has Fallen (Movies), Star Trek: Enterprise, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daniels( Timot Danlen), F/M, Francis Barton ( Clint Francis Barton), M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/pseuds/duneline
Summary: Tony, fidèle à lui-même, pose une question pertinente lors d'un barbecue...
Relationships: Benjamin Asher/Mike Banning, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/ Scott Lang/ Clint Barton, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Everett Ross/T'Challa, Garthan Saal/Stephen Strange, James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri, Jonathan Archer/Daniels, Michael Morningstar/Stevie Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Santino D'Antonio/John Wick, Steve Rogers/ Steve Rogers
Series: L'univers de " Redemption" ( version française) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928980





	"John Wick versus Mike Banning"

« John Wick versus Mike Banning »

Cette fiction est inspirée par un internaute qui avait proposé un débat intéressant sous forme de défi : Lex Luthor engage John Wick pour éliminer le Président Benjamin Asher et le tueur à gage parvient à s’infiltrer dans la Maison Blanche. Mais il se heurte à Mike Banning sur son chemin.

Qui de John Wick ou de Mike Banning sortirait vainqueur de ce duel ?

Voici ma version du défi. Quant au vainqueur… . ;)

Disclaimer :

Les personnages de la série Lucifer, des Avengers, de Star Trek : Enterprise, de John Wick et de la saga « Fallen » appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs.  
Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

Cette fiction clôt la série « Univers Redemption ». Un grand merci à ceux et à celles qui ont suivi et lu cette série.  
Un remerciement spécial pour Mendenbar01 ! 

La pluie, froide et diluvienne, ainsi que le vent furieux et les éclairs, ajoutait une note dramatique et sinistre à cette nuit où la Lune, masquée par des nuages lourds et menaçants, diffusait une lueur blanchâtre.

Mike, vêtu d’une tenue de combat (kevlar et ceinture emplie de munitions), longeait, avec précaution, les sens en alerte et en silence, un couloir sombre.  
D’un geste sûr et précis, il abaissa ses lunettes à vision infrarouge et vit, la mine grave, les cadavres de ses équipiers tombés sous les balles d’un seul homme : John Wick.

Un bruit à peine audible interpella l’attention de l’agent Banning qui eut tout juste le temps de se baisser avant qu’une balle se ficha sur le mur, à l’endroit où quelques secondes plus tôt, la tête de Mike se trouvait.  
L’agent jura entre ses dents. Il était moins une ! Banning, nouveau directeur du Secret Service, avait failli se faire avoir !

Une silhouette se détacha de la pénombre du couloir humide et sale et leva une arme sur Mike qui, sans perdre un instant, attrapa le bras de l’attaquant et tenta de lui faire lâcher l’arme.  
Les deux hommes tombèrent au sol et une lutte acharnée commença pour la maitrise de l’arme.

Mike dut admettre que John Wick, doué avec les armes, était un adversaire tout aussi redoutable dans les combats au corps à corps.  
D’ailleurs, l’agent s’en était rendu compte lors de sa quête contre Jenning où John avait été un atout et un allié précieux et efficace.  
Mike décocha un coup de pied qui atteignit John en plein ventre et qui le projeta, au loin, contre un mur.  
Il se redressa lestement, ainsi que John. Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement, se jaugeant et guettant la moindre ouverture.

En même temps, les deux combattants dégainèrent, chacun, un couteau dont la lame luit dans la semi obscurité et ne se quittant pas des yeux, ils attendirent que l’un des deux fit le premier geste.  
Mike songea à ses hommes tombés au combat, au fait que John ne portait qu’un costume et des lunettes infrarouge et que sa réputation et celle du Secret Service était en jeu.

« -Tu ne passeras pas! déclara l’agent, en toisant son opposant du regard. Pour une fois, le Baba Yaga échouera à remplir un contrat. Après t’avoir réglé ton compte, j’irai personnellement apprendre à ton Lex Luthor qu’il ne touche pas à POTUS impunément. »

John demeura impassible sous la tirade de Banning et avançant, avec une grâce féline et létale, il annonça :

« -Je n’ai rien contre toi, Mike. J’ai rempli mon contrat. C’est fini. Abandonne. »

Mike eut le souffle coupé. Il aurait échoué dans sa mission de protection de POTUS ? Comment ?  
C’était inconcevable ! 

Dans un cri de rage et de fierté blessée, Banning se jeta sur John.

«-Sois sûr que je vais le venger ! » affirma l’agent, en parant un coup de couteau de la part de Wick.

Le sang coula et la chair, de part et d’autre, fut entaillée profondément. Le moment arriva où John se retrouva dans une position identique à celle de cette fameuse nuit, en Italie, où Cassian l’avait immobilisé dans une prise de fer.  
Mike, voyant que son adversaire se débattait sans parvenir à se libérer, maintint sa poigne d’acier et dit, serrant des dents :

« -Rends-toi. Reconnais ta défaite. C’est inéluctable. J’ai remporté cette… »

L’apparition de Ben, en pyjama et les bras croisés, interrompit Mike qui se figea comme un gamin pris en faute.  
John cessa de se débattre. Les deux combattants fixèrent Benjamin Asher, ex Président des Etats-Unis, qui les contemplait, une expression ennuyée sur ses traits.

« -Sérieusement, Mike ? La pluie et le tonnerre ? » fit Ben, en observant les éclairs déchirer un ciel noir et nuageux.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Un mois plus tôt, à New York :

Les Avengers et leurs familles, ainsi que leurs amis au grand complet, profitaient d’un bel après-midi printanier autour d’un barbecue.  
Mike, en jean et T-shirt, scannait la propriété immense de Tony et ses environs, d’un œil critique et professionnel.

Ses yeux verts revinrent, invariablement, sur Ben qui, paisible et détendu, discutait et riait avec Steve, Tony, Pepper et Natasha.  
Lucifer aidait Dan à cuire parfaitement les hamburgers tandis que Michael, assisté de Laura et de Leah, s’occupait de canaliser les énergiques Joseph, Nathaniel et Lynne.  
Les enfants Lang-Barton, hormis les adolescentes Cassie et Lilah, jouaient avec Trixie. Scott, père enthousiaste, participait parfois aux jeux de ses enfants.

Bruce et Stephen échangeaient des idées sur des sujets dont la complexité et le jargon savant tournait la migraine à Mike.  
Garthan, Timot, Jonathan Archer et Stevie formaient un groupe avec T’challa, Everett et Shuri et parlaient du futur lancement du vaisseau spatial Enterprise.  
Mike et Ben avaient été conviés à l’évènement qui se déroulerait dans une semaine au Wakanda.  
Clint, Francis et Bucky conversaient de leur passion commune avec John et Santino : les armes.  
Le chien de Wick , fidèle et placide, se tenait aux pieds du jeune Italien.

Stephen discutait d'une théorie sur le multivers avec Bruce, utilisant des termes qui donnaient la migraine à Mike.

Le souverain d’un état à la tête de l’armée la plus puissante au monde, deux milliardaires, un ex président…  
Le fait de tant d’hommes puissants et influents se trouvant au même endroit et le même jour était un cauchemar pour tout garde du corps.  
Mike se demandait si le périmètre avait été sécurisé.

« -Soyez tranquille, Mike, assura Steven qui se plaça aux côtés du nouveau directeur du Secret Service. L’endroit est parfaitement sécurisé et ce, grâce à la technologie du Wakanda et à Friday. Tony a chargé l’A.I de la surveillance de la propriété. Détendez-vous. »

Disant cela, le jeune blond tendit à Mike une bière que ce dernier, tenté de refuser par réflexe, finit par accepter. Mike était en congé pour pouvoir passer du temps auprès de Ben et de leurs enfants. Il pouvait boire une bière.

Dan appela tout le monde à table et personne ne se fit prié pour s’attabler, connaissant la réputation de fin cuisinier de Lucifer.  
Au milieu du repas, Tony souleva un débat qui passionna le clan des fans des principaux intéressés.

« -Agent 47 versus John Mac Clane, lança le milliardaire, d’un ton pensif. Qui gagnerait ? 

-Mike Banning, décréta Steven, qui admirait la loyauté et la bravoure du super agent. Il a sauvé son Président deux fois. Seul contre une armée à chaque fois.

-Je parierai mon argent sur Hitman, rétorqua Tony. Il a survécu à une armada de tueurs professionnels. Baba Yaga est plus subtile et sournois… »

Steve, Lucifer et les deux Clint furent de l’avis de Tony tandis que Stevie, Natasha et Everett soutenaient que Mike ne pouvaient que gagner le duel.  
Mike et John ne dirent rien, se gardant d’intervenir et écoutant, abasourdis et sidérés par les arguments de leurs partisans.  
Santino se contentait de toussoter, à chaque fois qu’un argument en faveur de John était avancé et réfuté.

Le débat promettait de trainer dans la durée lorsque Timot, jusque là en retrait de la conversation, en accord avec son âme sœur Jonathan, intervint :

« -Il y a un moyen de les départager. Et de manière pacifique et ludique. »

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Mike et John qui n’avaient toujours pas dit un mot. Ben aperçut une lueur familière dans le regard de son époux.  
Il comprit que ce que proposait Timot ne resterait pas longtemps dans le domaine du jeu pour Mike.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Moment présent :

Benjamin Asher, quarante cinquième Président des Etats-Unis et mari de Mike Banning, héro national et directeur du Secret Service, contemplait, d’un air exaspéré et ennuyé les deux hommes figés au sol.  
D’un geste, il fit disparaitre le vent, la pluie, les éclairs, les cadavres et le couloir, ainsi que les armes et couteaux. Les hologrammes laissèrent place à la salle de simulation de jeu et d’entrainement virtuels crées et installés par Timot Danlen.  
Le jeune homme avait tenu à offrir le meilleur de la technologie à Mike afin de le remercier d’avoir donné l’information qui avait permis son sauvetage et celui de Santino.  
Mais avec la promesse solennelle de Mike de ne pas divulguer les secrets de cette technologie. Le réalisme sidérant et incroyable des hologrammes avait remporté l’adhésion enthousiaste de l’agent.

« -J’allais gagner cette manche, Babe ! protesta Mike, frustré par de ne pas avoir pu terminer son jeu. J’allais venger POTUS… »

Ben haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

« -Tu allais surtout venger ton égo, affirma-t-il, en consultant les données sur l’écran holographique. Apparemment, John mène de trois manches à deux. »

Mike se releva, marmonnant :

« -On serait à égalité si tu ne nous avais pas interrompu, chéri. A chaque session, j’apprends et je parfais ma technique de combat. »

Il se tourna vers John et tendit sa main. Les deux hommes s’échangèrent une poignée de main virile et amicale.

« -Demain soir, comme d’habitude ? » s’enquit Mike, désireux de continuer sa partie. 

John jeta un vif coup d’œil dans la direction de Ben et dit :

« -On verra. »

Sur ces mots, il se déconnecta et son hologramme disparut. 

« -Demain soir, c’est gala de charité, rappela Ben, d’un ton sans compromis. C’est cela ou le canapé durant une semaine. »

C’était dans ces rares moments où Ben faisait preuve d’une détermination sans faille que Mike se souvenait qu’il avait épousé un politicien et un des leaders du monde libre.  
Guère enthousiaste à la perspective d’une semaine de chasteté, il se plia aux désirs de sa chère moitié.

« -Ok, baby. » accepta Mike, en enveloppant Ben de ses bras.

Il huma, savourant l’odeur et la chaleur de son époux, les yeux clos. Le lendemain soir: gala et peut-être, une session de jeu s’ils ne rentraient pas trop tard.  
Il faudrait que Mike appela John pour convenir d’un horaire. Il avait une revanche à prendre, nom de Dieu !

« -N’y songe même pas, Mike, prévint Ben, qui avait deviné les intentions de son super agent. Ou tu pourras envisager de faire vœux de chasteté pour un mois. »

Mike dut accepter sa défaite, mortifié et horrifié par la menace de son époux. 

« -Tu veux ton trophée pour tes deux victoires ? fit Ben, d’un ton suggestif et séducteur et en donnant un baiser qui enflamma les sens de Mike. Suis-moi, mon héro. »

Mike, n’étant plus que désir, suivit son époux avec empressement.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

John quitta sa combinaison de jeu et la pliant, la rangea dans l’armoire prévue à cet effet. Il sortit de sa salle de jeu virtuel et rejoignit Santino qui, assis dans le canapé du salon, caressait leur chien.

« -Bonne soirée ? » demanda l’Italien, en observant son compagnon.

John s’installa auprès de Santino et l’enlaça, le serrant tendrement contre lui.

« -Oui. » répondit l’ex tueur, paisiblement.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Santino qui eut un imperceptible sourire de bonheur.

Fin.  
Le 14/11/20  
Duneline


End file.
